Even Demons Have a Sweet Tooth
by MaximusWang
Summary: The saying goes:You can attract more flies with honey than with vinegar, but does the same concept work for demons? Sometimes even Demons can have a Sweet Tooth. HiruMamo drabbles.
1. Unwanted

**So during one of my study breaks (It was Easter break after all) I started rereading Eyeshield 21 and started reading some random ES21 fanfics. I felt like writing something so a random one shot thing? It'll probably be a collection of one-shots but going by my schedule updates will be few and far.**

* * *

Yoichi Hiruma hated sweets. It was a fact. A very-well known one in fact. Call it a personality quirk if you want but it was a blatant fact. Yoichi Hiruma could not handle sweets.

Chocolate? Fed to Cerberus. Cake? Did he even have a birthday? Cream puffs? Have you actually seen him touch one of those things? Coffee? Black and bitter. Even the gum he chewed was sugar-free and the only reason he partook in it was to ward off his nicotine craving.

He liked bitter things. It reminded him that life was not always fair and that things didn't always go the way you wanted. He liked guns and the smell of gunpowder. They reminded him that in life, you have to fight for the things you want and that you couldn't expect them to be handed to you on a silver platter. He liked the scent of a scandal. It meant there would be more slaves or "helpers" under his control.

He did not, _did not_ like sweets or even the smell of anything slightly perfumy. So he wondered why he found that little speck of Kariya's Cream Puff in the corner of her mouth looked so tempting. And why he found the faint smell of her peach shampoo so calming.

It was a mystery. One that even the devilish genius of Deimon wouldn't or didn't want to be solving for a while. All in all, it could be summed up by Hiruma with two simple words.

"Fucking sweets"

* * *

**Short drabble. And yes, Hiruma does in fact smoke. If you read the manga you would notice in the chapter when he's trying to recruit Monta, he's actually smoking a cigarette. While it does not prove that he's a frequent smoker or that he's trying to quit I decided to portray it that way. And it shouldn't be too surprising, seeing that some of Deimon's players used to smoke too, like the Ha-Ha brothers and even Musashi. **

**No idea for when updates will be due to academic reason. Read and review? **


	2. Sugar and Spice Plus Snips and Snails?

**This takes place after the Dinosaurs vs. Devil Bats game so semi spoiler alert if you haven't read up to it yet. Had a review saying I should also have a drabble in Mamori's POV so this came up. **

Mamori Anezaki didn't just have a sweet tooth, she had a whole set of them. It was almost like an addiction and it was likely she would go into withdrawal if she didn't have her daily dose of sugar. She was the perfect example of someone whose personality reflected their diet.

She was, as described by her peers, a sweet girl, a model student. A smart, pretty, kind, caring, peace and discipline loving girl. So it was a wonder how she got involved with the American football team, led by the infamous Yoichi Hiruma, a cunning, conniving, sly, black-mailing, gun-toting demon. The only things they had in common were good looks and smarts.

It was inconceivable, beyond belief. She must've gotten blackmailed, they reasoned. What other reason could there be for why she wandered into the lair of a madman? There was no reason for her to want to be there. No reason to choose to spend time with a demonic psychopath. After all...

She hated lying. So she wondered why she felt a twinge of satisfaction every time Hiruma successful pulled off another trick play to turn the game around.

She hated manipulation. So she wondered why she didn't try harder to stop him whenever Hiruma pulled out his Devil's Handbook in order to secure some much needed funds for the football team or to get a fellow teammate out of trouble.

She hated violence and profanity. So she wondered why she found the absence of random spews of gunfire and curses so unsettling.

After all they were polar opposites, two sides of a coin.

After all a sweet girl like her and demon quarterback just didn't add up.

**Where's Hiruma you ask? I'll leave that up to you. But yes Hiruma is absent from school, just to clear that up. Not exactly my best work but I thought I should churn something out. Mind's still kinda muddled from all the all-nighters and APs. I'll update soon for my other stuff if some of you guys are waiting on that. **


	3. Just how He Is

**Spoilers up till like chapter 290-ishs.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it **

* * *

Hiruma doesn't believe. Believing is for the weak, he would snarl if you asked him about it. That is if he was in a good mood. If not, you would be walking away with large bruises from the rubber bullets.

He relied on hard, cold facts. They were the only things in life that never let you down. It was the reason why he believed, no, why he _knew _he was never going to fall in love.

After all, love was such an abstract thing. How could you even really tell when you were in love? When your heart rate increases a certain amount? Or maybe when you blush a predetermined amount of times. Or perhaps when you stared at them for a specific time interval. But, alas this was not the case. There were no numbers, no data.

And, ok, assuming that you did fall in love, what's there to stop you from falling out of love? After all human nature is quite fickle. Therefore Hiruma refuses to participate in anything that he couldn't control, since once it's out of his hands, what can he do?

So, Hiruma closed off his heart and sold his soul and was left with his body and cold, hard facts.

So, why was it when he was about to exit the locker room to fight the final battle, when she put a small, dainty hand on his shoulder and said, "Believe in them" he felt a twinge in his supposedly dead heart? He could've retorted in his harsh, grating voice that he didn't need to believe in anything but the numbers, but as he looked into her soft, calm, aquamarine blue eyes, he found himself responding in a voice softer than he knew he could produce, "I know"

And as he jogged out onto the field, he found himself thinking 'Maybe love isn't such an abstract thing after all.'

* * *

**Not my best work but just felt like writing something. Really stressed out from college process and all that. This actually started out as a college essay and it just kind of morphed into a drabble and I just ran with it. **

**Review if you feel like it or just read if you don't**


End file.
